


Home Is Where You Are

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Liasons [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Freeform, Home, liaisons universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: If there was one thing Sara and Leonard had in common, it was the absence of a place to truly call home for a good portion of their lives. It may have taken some time, but they finally come realize that what they've been looking for isn't necessarily a place.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Leonard Snart
Series: Liasons [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1458415
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Home Is Where You Are

Home Is Where You Are

xXx

LEONARD 

Home was a foreign word for so long that Leonard wasn’t entirely sure he knew what it meant anymore. The tiny two bedroom on the west end was home for awhile, just his mother and his father and himself, happy. 

He remembered summers at Lake Erie with his mother and father before things went sour. Leonard used to think that little cabin on the beach would be a great home, filled with warm memories and laughter.

He remembered his time living with his grandparents while his father was in jail. Traveling around in his grandfather’s ice delivery truck and then going back to the farm every night to homemade dinners made by lisa and their grandmother. He loved those times, and wished on more than one occasion that his father wouldn’t come home and they could live there forever. Just he and his sister and his grandparents and the chickens and the ducks and the cows and horses. 

The house on Grant street was never a home. They moved there when Lisa was just an infant. Their mother was gone and the house was cold and empty without her. His father had begun drinking, too upset by her absence to think about what he still had. Leonard learned how everything worked in the house, and took care of his sister, even when the bruises made it hard to move properly or he just wanted to curl up and cry. 

The house on Sycamore was home… sort of. It was the place he chose to live when he wasn’t working. It was filled with pictures and his personal possessions, but the house wasn’t in his name, it was under an alias, and so, it wasn’t _really_ his. He did what he could to put that out of his mind, but it lingered, especially when, one night, after months of jumping from safe house to safe house, he backed Sara up through the threshold, his hands at her waist, his lips devouring her, his mind in a haze of lust and, god help him, love. He remembers the look on her face the next morning when she realized that this wasn’t just another safehouse. He thinks this tells her everything she needs to know about where he is in what was supposed to be a casual relationship. She keeps coming back, so maybe she’s right there with him. 

The split level tudor on Applegate _is_ Home. Of that, he has never been more sure. He stands in the driveway after walking through with the real estate agent and he pictures Sara walking out the front door every morning on her way to her new shelter. He pictures them pulling into the driveway after a trip to the grocery store or a night out, laughing as they walked hand in hand up the walkway. He thinks about opening the door, children running out excitedly to greet him. 

He has the house inspected that same day, and by the end of the week the owners have accepted his offer. He goes back to the house on Sycamore, where Sara is making dinner, and he smiles as he watches her dance around the kitchen to a song on the old radio. She smiles at him when she finally notices him, switching off the radio and setting her knife aside, wrapping her arms around him and bringing him down to her. They’ve only been married two months now, but he’s quickly coming to realize that wherever she is, is home. They’ve been discussing her permanent relocation to Central City, though she’s been working on a believable reason that won’t require them to tell her family about them just yet, and he’s been trying to convince her to move into a new house. This house has good memories with her, but he wants to start fresh, a place they can start their new life together, make new memories. She hasn’t been convinced though. She won’t tell him why, claiming that none of the houses they’ve looked at have seemed right, but he knows that’s about to change, he’s never been more sure of anything. 

“What’s so funny?” she asks, and he looks down to find her smiling up at him. 

“I found it.” he tells her. She looked confused. “Our new house. I found it.” 

She sighs. “Len, you’ve said that before.” 

“I know, but this is different.” he replies, pulling her closer. 

“What makes it different?” 

“Do you trust me?” he questions. 

She rolls her eyes. “You know I do.” she huffs. “Alright, we’ll go take a look after dinner.” 

xXx

SARA 

Sara grew up in a loving home. She had her mother and her father and her sister and so many friends and looking back, she didn’t think her life could get anymore perfect. There were times she was ungrateful, she knows, and there were times where she couldn’t stand her sister, or hated her father’s rules or just wanted to get away to breath, but at the end of the day, home was a place she could scarcely live without.

And then she went off to school and her dorm became home. It wasn’t perfect and it was kind of small, but it was all hers and she loved it. She made it her own, filling it with everything she loved. It didn’t last long though. 

After the Gambit it was harder to think of places as home. The Amazo certainly wasn’t home, and neither was Lian Yu no matter how much she appreciated Oliver’s presence there with her. For awhile she thought she could call the League home, but she quickly realized that no matter how much she loved Nyssa, it would never be the home worth fighting for she had always wanted. So she ran away and she found, thought she didn’t know it at the time, her home. 

The clock tower wasn’t home, though it was adequate shelter. It had proven useful while she needed it, and as far as places she’d lived, it wasn’t the worst place, (that would always be the Amazo). 

Living with her sister had been… well, she had hoped it would be nice, but supposed that was a pipedream. Between the pain Laurel was going through with the loss of Tommy and her budding addiction and the history between them, what should have been two sisters reconnecting and moving on, had turned into a warzone. 

The bunker was definitely not home. There was too much turmoil there. Living there with Oliver while he tried to keep his distance from his mother was like falling back into old habits. It was nice, but destined to fail. 

The house on Sycamore was a surprise to say the least. Spending her free time in Central with Leonard in seedy bars and safe houses around the city had been fun, and while she fought to keep herself detached, it was a losing battle. Who knew Leonard Snart, Rogue, Master Thief, asshole, would be so easy to fall for. The night he brought her to his home, she had been high on conflict and cheap beer. Knuckles bruised from the bar fight they’d finished and desperate to put the adrenaline rush to good use, she didn’t notice where they were until the next morning, when she’d come downstairs in his borrowed shirt to find him making breakfast. After that she never saw the inside of another safehouse. 

Sara found herself looking forward to spending her time in that two story farmhouse style home. It was old, but well cared for, and felt more like a home than any place ever had since the Gambit went down. So, when Leonard suggested they move now that they were married, she was hesitant to say the least. His reasons were valid and she understood them more than anyone else ever could, but what if the next house didn’t feel the way this one did? What if the new house wasn’t...right? 

The look on Leonard’s face when she pulls away from the kiss is… suspicious. He’s not much of a smiler, smirking, no problem, but he doesn’t really smile except on rare occasions. She can’t figure out what could possibly make him smile now. So she asks him. In the last few months since they began the home search, Leonard had claimed that he had found the perfect home for them, but walking in, none of them felt right. There was nothing about them that spoke to her; that made her think this was the home she had been craving. So, when he claims to have found the one, she’s rightfully dubious. 

“Do you trust me?” he asks after a near comical back and forth. She rolls her eyes. Of course she does. She wouldn’t have married him if she didn’t. So she agrees, and they sit down to dinner.

xXx

HOME 

Leonard insists on driving. Which, okay, that’s fair. Central is his hometown, he knows the city the best. So she doesn’t argue, getting in the car and trying not to fidget as he makes his way through the suburbs on the opposite side of town. He doesn’t say anything and neither does she and she thinks it might mean something that unlike the previous houses, he doesn’t feel the need to talk about this one. 

They pull into the driveway and she’s… speechless. The driveway needs repaved and the garage door could use a powerwash but she can see why he seems so confident. He doesn’t say anything as he heads for the front door and she follows several steps behind, taking in the well manicured yard and brick walkway. She hears the door open ahead and looks up to find Leonard in the open doorway waiting for her. Quickly she catches up, passing him as he steps aside to let her through. 

Sara stops short in the foyer, taking in the high ceilings, rich wood accents and cream colored walls. Stretching out from the entry is a spacious living room with inset bookshelves, equally high ceilings with thick wood beams. The windows are large, clear with wrought iron frames. There’s an iron chandelier hanging at the center of the room. To the right the house continues to stretch on into what she can just barely see around the open doorways. To the left a short staircase leads up to long platform, partitioned off by a wrought iron railing. There’s a rich wooden door to match the other wood work, just at the top of the stairs and inset bookshelves along the wall beside it. On the opposite wall is a sliding door leading out to what she can see is an extensive patio. 

Sara stands there, looking from one feature to the next and feels as Leonard stepped up behind her, his arms moving up around her. He doesn’t speak, doesn’t ask, but she knows what he wants. There’s something wonderful about knowing she can give it to him. “It’s perfect.” she says softly, feeling him press a kiss into her temple. Like a shot of adrenaline she feels excitement shoot through her and she pulls away, turning to face him, grinning. “It’s absolutely perfect. I want to see everything.” 

He smiles down at her, gesturing for her lead the way. 


End file.
